Modern muzzleloading rifles often use the side hammer design of the very old muzzleloading rifles either with an ignition flint or a more modern ignition system. However, neither the old or more modern side hammer rifles are relatively safe. At best, they have a thumb safety mechanism which might break or even become disengaged if the rifle is dropped. Further, it is possible to disassemble and assemble these rifles when the safety is not engaged, thus creating a possible ignition of the rifle in a state of disassembly. These rifles are all difficult to clean.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a safety mechanism for side hammer muzzleloading rifles that has a cross bolt safety.
A further object of this invention is to provide a safety mechanism for side hammer muzzleloading rifles that has a cross bolt safety which prevents the barrel from being disassembled or assembled without the safety being engaged.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a safety mechanism for side hammer muzzleloading rifles that requires that a removable breech plug be assembled within the rifle before the safety can be moved to a firing position.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a safety mechanism for side hammer muzzleloading rifles which will not disengage the safety upon being dropped, and which will not have a safety that will break upon being dropped.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.